Glidy
Glidy is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a flying squirrel who loves to do mischief and get into trouble. Appearance He is an orange flying squirrel with a light yellow abdominal mark, inside of his ears and wings. His tail has a darker orange tone. Sometimes he also wears a blue hat with a red "S" for Splendid. Biography When he arrived to Happy Tree Town his schoolmates would bully him because of his inalility to glide, and everytime he tried to, he would crash against the ground. When he met Susy he immediatly fell in love with her. She offered herself to teach him how to glide properly and after putting a lot of effort into it, he finally learned how to glide. Ever since that day they both became a couple. They would often go out by the afternoons to paint graffitis on the walls and commit other mischiefs, but Glidy would disapprove of this, however, after a short time, he started to like mischief as well. Now they do it together. One day when he was telling his classmates about how he learned how to glide Greenish showed by and gave him a nice beat up, then he managed to knock him into the ground. Glidy begged him to stop, but then Greenish called him a flying rat. This caused his classmates to laugh at him, and now ever since that day, everybody calls him "flying rat", which Glidy strongly dislikes. Personality Regardless of his mischievious behaviour, he gets along with other boys of his same age and always plays with them. By the afternoons he goes out to commit mischief along with Susy. At classroom, he misbehaves by picking on the teachers and not paying attention in class, which always gets him grounded. Strangely, if he is caught doing mischief on the streets he will blame others and will beg for forgiveness. Despite his bad behaviour he admires Splendid and has his house full with many posters and one day he dreams of becoming his partner, despite him not having superpowers. Relationships Friends * Eyes: His friend; they are both often seen talking together. * Pitchy: Another friend; they get along pretty well, but doesnt like him when he talks too much with Susy. * Susy: His girlfriend. Enemies * Officer: He dislikes him do to him taking Glidy into the Police station. * Josion: He considers him a crazy buffoon. * Greenish: He dislikes him ever since he beat him up and shaved his tail. Galery Susy x Glidy.jpg| Glidy and Susy drawn by XMC-Grim-Reaper. Trivia * This page had to be remade since his creator´s PC shut down before saving the page. * Despite gliding properly, he ends up crashing many times. * He considers police officers as useless since they dont have powers like Splendid. * His name in Czech means "to glide". * His survival rate is 38%. * He believes in ghosts. * His deaths involve sharp objects. * Just like Susy he likes to play pranks on people. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Mammals Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Pranksters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters